


Sisterly Guidance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Adsum, Domine [7]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read somewhere that writing letters to loved ones can help with the grieving process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Simone Baptiste  
> Date Written: 30 April 2016  
> Word Count: 952  
> Summary: I read somewhere that writing letters to loved ones can help with the grieving process.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set after episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom", but before the events of the final moments of that episode. So just consider everything about these characters up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Part 7 of the _Adsum, Domine_ series  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fascinating piece to write. I love doing epistolary work, so letting Simone get her thoughts out in a letter to her sister seemed appropriate. I took liberties with the Baptiste family, so expect some Jossing to happen, as usual. I wish we'd gotten to know Kelly more, and Mrs. Baptiste, too.
> 
> Dedication: Glen Mazzara, for creating the characters; Megalyn Echikunwoke, for bringing the character to life; and my muses, for always keeping me on my toes.
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , because she loves to see how twisted I can get…

Dear Kelly,

I feel really weird doing this, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway. I read somewhere that writing letters to loved ones can help with the grieving process. What the hell, right? Yeah, I know, I know. I shouldn't be swearing, but Mom can't hear me, so it's okay, isn't it?

The headstone was placed today, and it looks pretty. Mom called me at work today to say it was ready. She wanted me to leave immediately and go look at it with her, but I couldn't. She's been overly protective of me ever since you died. Well, more like since that Yoruba priest came and confirmed that your ghost was uneasy and unable to move on. I hope that the destruction of your things somehow helped you to find some sort of peace. I'm still not sure I can forgive Mom for doing that without even consulting me first.

What happened, Kelly? How could you die in a sinkhole of all things? What are the odds of that even becoming an option? And so close to Damien's house. I just-- After going through your things in the apartment, finding your messenger bag and your notebook. What the hell was that? Where did you even get the idea that Damien could be the Antichrist?

Tell me you were going to write a book and just decided to take Damien's birthday into account and weave a story about the possibility of the Book of Revelations and the Apocalypse coming true in our lifetime. Because if it was anything else, then I’m not sure I know how to take it. You should know that Mom freaked out when she saw that notebook and what you'd written in it. I mean, I did, too, but not like she did. I think that's why she called the priest. She wanted something that _she_ believed in to combat the evil that she thought was targeting you. The death of the chicken pretty much turned me off poultry for a while, I'll be honest with you. And when your notebook was the only thing that _didn't_ burn, despite being in the center of that fiery pile, it freaked me out. We won't discuss the charred 666 that was left on it, okay?

There's something I need to tell you, Kel. I haven't told Mom this, and I don't think I ever will. She's got enough to deal with. I did mention it to Amani, but that just seemed like the right thing to do. Okay, here goes. I think God is trying to speak to me.

You know that I embraced the Catholicism that Dad made sure we were raised to believe, and that Mom allowed it because it was something she could use alongside her Yoruba beliefs. But I really think that something big is going down and I'm involved in it. You would have been, but when you died, it's like I got tapped to complete the work you started. The problem is, I'm not sure what the hell it was you were working on. I just know that it somehow involves Damien and this whole Antichrist, Apocalypse thing, whatever the hell that means.

Damien's been acting really weird lately. At first I thought it was because he was grieving your death, like we all were. You were like the glue that kept us all together, you know? You loved him, you loved me, I think you probably even loved Amani in your own way. Like the brother we never had, I guess? I know you and Damien should have been together, no matter what. I wish I could go back in time so that you could. But I can't, and now you're gone and I have to deal with dead birds and bleeding statues and more religion than I ever expected to have in my lifetime.

Oh yeah, I saw a statue of the Virgin Mary bleed. It was at the church where we had your funeral, our church. After the priest burned your things and only the notebook was left relatively unscathed. I went to talk to Father Bernardo and there's that statue out front. The one where Mary's got a heart outside her body with the daggers in it? You know the one I'm talking about. It scared the hell out of us when we were kids, remember? The heart started bleeding real blood, but when I got Father Bernardo, there was no sign of the blood or anything. I don't know what's happening, Kelly. Am I losing my mind?

And now there's this nun that's investigating Damien, too. Sister Greta Fraueva. Said she works for some secret society in the Vatican or something. She wants me to help her get information on Damien and whether or not he's really the Antichrist. What is going on here, Kel? I feel like I've wandered into some weird version of _The Twilight Zone_ or something.

What am I supposed to do now? I have never needed my big sister more than I do right now, and you're not here. I can't trust anyone else. Even Amani's been acting different lately. Plus, he's got this girlfriend now, and we know what that's like in the early stages. Then again, I think they had some issues recently, so I don't know.

I just-- I miss you so much, Kel. I feel like I lost a part of myself when you died, and I don't know if I can fill the hole you left behind.

Please leave me a sign that you're okay wherever you are, okay? And if you see him, will you say hi to Daddy for me?

I love you, sis.

Simmy


End file.
